The present invention relates to a tool for grasping objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool that may be used to grab and hold objects. While the present invention is not limited to use with fish, certain embodiments of the present invention provide a tool that allows the user to grasp and hold a fish. In addition, certain embodiments of the present invention also provide for the weighing of a fish or another object held by the tool.
After setting the hook and reeling a catch to shore or the side of the boat, anglers generally need a way to secure fish for hook removal, identification, weighing, photographs, or otherwise. While fish are sometimes lifted from the water by jaws or the body, many fish species have sharp teeth located along the jaws or bony fins along their body that can be painful if contacted. Accordingly, a tool that assists with securing the fish once caught is desirable. Furthermore, as many anglers report the success of their catch by the weight of the fish, a tool that assists with securing the fish and that also provides for weighing the same is also desirable.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a housing is provided having an interior and an exterior, a first end and a second end. A pair of support arms are located at the first end of the housing and extend longitudinally away from the housing. Jaws are pivotally connected to the pair of support arms. A trigger is located upon the housing and is configured for longitudinal movement along the housing. An actuator is connected to the trigger and the jaws are configured such that upon causing the trigger to move away from the first end of the housing, the jaws open by pivoting towards the first end of the housing.
In certain embodiments, the tool may include a handle located proximate to the second end of the housing and configured for longitudinal movement along the exterior of the housing. A spring may be located within the interior of the housing, connected to the handle of the housing; the spring is configured to oppose the movement of the handle along the housing so as to provide for weighing of the objects grasped by the tool. In certain other embodiments, the jaws of the tool may each include teeth located along at least one edge to assist in securing an object between the jaws. Furthermore, one of the support arms may be configured to define a slot for the receipt of one of the jaws. Also, in certain embodiments, the housing defines a pair of slots located along the first end of the housing for guiding the longitudinal movement of the spring-biased trigger.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a tool for handling fish is provided having a cylinder that has a pair of slots formed at one end, and the cylinder defines an interior and an exterior. A frame is attached to the exterior of the cylinder and is located proximate the pair of slots, extending longitudinally from the cylinder. Jaws are pivotally connected to the frame and a trigger is located upon the cylinder and configured for guided movement along the pair of slots. A spring is located within the interior of the cylinder and is configured for urging the trigger along the pair of slots towards the frame. An actuator extends from the interior of the slotted end of the cylinder and is attached to the jaws and the trigger. The actuator is configured such that upon causing the trigger to move along the slots against the spring, the jaws are opened by pivoting towards the slotted and of the cylinder.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a tool for grasping objects is provided that has an elongate main body having a first aperture and second aperture at the ends of the main body respectively. The main body defines a forked extension extending from around the first aperture. Cams are connected to the forked extension of the main body and are configured to rotate upon the forked extension towards or away from the first aperture. An activating member extends from the first aperture of the main body and is pivotally connected to the cams. A release element is located near the forked extension and is pivotally connected to the activating member and slidingly engaged with the main body. Upon sliding the release element along the main body away from the first aperture, the cams are rotated away from each other and towards the first aperture so as to open the tool for an object.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a tool for holding objects is provided having a cylindrically-shaped main body defining an interior, exterior, and a first and second aperture located respectively at each end of the main body. The main body also defines a pair of arms that extend longitudinally and are located proximate the first aperture. Clamping jaws are connected to the ends of the pair of arms and are configured for moving about the point of connection to the pair of arms. Means are connected to the clamping jaws for selectively causing the clamping jaws to pivot about the point of connection to the arms so as to secure or release an object. A handle is located along the main body proximate to the second aperture. A spring is provided that has mechanical communication between the main body and the handle, and is biased against the movement of the handle away from the clamping jaws along the main body. Upon holding an object between the clamping jaws and suspending the tool by the handle, the handle is urged away from the clamping jaws and against the bias provided by the spring.